Tighter bonds
by Sean pizza
Summary: My first REAL Trainer X Pokemon fan fiction. Sorry that I haven't written anything in a while, I apologise for being an ass.


**22nd century, May 4th, Kalos region**

* * *

The impatient Weavile scurried around worryly gathering up anymore items that she could think that she needed. She had to run away, for both her and her trainer's sake, she needed to leave. She presumed it to be a disgrace. The way her heart beat, the thoughts that flew through her mind and the urge to be next to him. There was only one problem with the man of her desire: He was human. To make matters worse, he was her trainer. She, just felt it one day. After all the battling, all the training, and all the adventures, one more look into his deep, blue eyes, and she knew it.

They say that love is a gift, but she was terrified of it. Even for her trainer, she felt the only person who she could entirely trust was herself. Many only show the world half of what they really are. Many must show the world half of what they really are.

He kept thinking to herself: "humans love humans, and Pokemon love Pokemon" and that they can't be together. It was just simply against everything that made sense in the world. She thought of it so wrong, but oh how wrong she was to think that in the first place.

* * *

"Repels...um, Ah! Berries...ah, my scarf! Ice types get cold as well. What el..." *CREEEEEAAAK* "Tasha, I'm bac...what's going on?" "AAAH! Y-you weren't supposed to get back till 4:00!" "They let me off early, what are you doing with all that stuff?" "Nothing." I say throwing them all off to the side. "Nobody grabs things for no reason. Why are you leaving?" "I just have to go." "Why? What did I do?" "No, you did nothing wrong, it's just me who's wrong." "Then, why do you leave?" "I just can't tell you. You need to find another Pokemon to care for." "Why? I rushed home to tell you about possibly the most important thing in my life. Can you please leave after I tell you?" "What could you possibly tell me that would make me stay?" "Pokemon marriage."

* * *

"Lumiose city gym leader Clemont has finally brought out to the public that his love in test was not, human. He has stated that somehow, his bond with his Pokemon was so strong that it has made him fall in love with her. They stood up on a podium next to the mayor of the city, as they both declared that they shall no longer be entitled to hide. The mayor said, and I quote:

"Many months has our worl focused on the goal of equality, yet details of that seem to always slip by us, but not anymore! We have had racism, sexism, gaysism, but we have all put them behind us and welcomed those communities to everyone. Now, we shall put an end to pokesm No longer shall human relationships be bound to that of their same species, for love may spread to any Pokemon who's connection with their trainer is as strong as Clemont's with his Luxray.

Yet, there shall be rules for this as well. The relationship use be truthful for both human and Pokemon. Each must love eachother and not be forced into it. Also, not to bring any offence, it gender less Pokemon cannot love, so that shall for now be a restriction. Lastly, Any Pokemon who decides to have a relationship with a human, must cease previous and possible continuous battling, as we want no further harm to come to either of them.

Rules aside, there is a reason why I have called this meeting 'Pokemon marriage'. It is because Clemont has something to ask to his luxray." Then, right there and then, those two were joined together by their bond, and with two silver wedding rings.

* * *

As soon as I saw this in the paper today, felt like y prayers were answered. Finally I could express my love for you. My boss thought it good enough, so I left early to tell you that I love you. I thought, that our bond was so strong that we could be together but, you seem like escaping is the better option. So, I guess I should find someone else to love. But, before you go, please at least tell me why you must."

* * *

Motionless. That was all I was right now. It felt like an angel had fell down from heaven and bitch-slapped me across the face. Life gold had rained down from the sky. Somehow, God has turned my deepest darkest wishes into reality, and I wont take any second thoughts about it. I jumped up onto his shoulders, knocking us both against the wall, and pushing our lips together.


End file.
